


Question Marks And Exclamation Points

by brencer



Series: Phan First [1]
Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Bottom!Dan, M/M, Masturbation, Wet Dream, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brencer/pseuds/brencer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vibrations.</p>
<p>Working, getting him off fast and faster as Phil pulls the toy out so just the tip is in and then screwdrives it back in, fingertips barely brushing against Dan’s stretched rim, but it’s enough to set off sparks under the bottom’s skin.</p>
<p>"You look so gorgeous like this, Dan"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question Marks And Exclamation Points

**Author's Note:**

> goODBYE MY FRIENDS I AM GoNE

_Vibrations._

_Working, getting him off fast and faster as Phil pulls the toy out so just the tip is in and then screwdrives it back in, fingertips barely brushing against Dan's stretched rim, but it's enough to set off sparks under the bottom's skin._

_"You look so gorgeous like this, Dan"_

__

_He whimpers, high and loud, when he feels Phil start to nose at his balls, tongue sliding past his lips to lick one long stripe from his balls to the head._

_"All spread out for me." Phil twists the dildo inside of him, pushing hard, right up against Dan's prostate, and fire blazes inside of him, back arching and lips parting in a silent moan. Brown eyes wide and thoughts fuzzy._

_"So pretty."_

_Phil sucks the head of his dick in his mouth a bit, almost playfully._

_From where his lips are stretched, at the very corners of his mouth, they're tilted slight, like he's wearing a smirk (most likely is). His— 'skilled' Dan thinks —tongue pressing under the head, pointer finger rubbing at where he's stretched; He's ready to come— and then—_

Dan awakens in a jolt, eyelids flying open, fingers clenching the blue sheets.

His heart is racing, beating fast and hard against his ribcage, so loud he's pretty sure all of England can hear. Mind slightly racing still, flooded with questions and incoherent thoughts that will dissolve in a few moments.

His pants are tented from the obvious dream, and even though he feels like he just might explode, he's tired. Limbs languid when he tries to move around, thoughts rapidly plowing into each other with every blink of his eyes.

When the realization finally does hit him — like a head-on collision. —, he kind of.. Freezes. Stops. Dead in his  _just-woke-up-from-sleeping-still-in-bed_  tracks.

His dick is hard, and fucking needy, because he just had a wet dream about his best friend of four years.

Phillip Lester, twenty-six years old, from Rossendale, Lancashire, famous youtuber, and (as previously mentioned) best friend to Dan Howell. (aka him)

Dan, who feels a bit sick from the overwhelming thoughts of Phil, laying in between his legs on his bed, with  _those lips_  around his hard cock, fingers busy shoving something plastic and vibrating into him repeatedly until he comes, and—

_God, he needs to come, like, five minutes ago._

He barely gets his hand into his pants and around himself before he's crying out loud and carelessly  _(He is fucking sick)_ , sleep having created a haze around his mind, drowning any rational thoughts.

Like maybe the ones that say ' _Hey, maybe Phil's awake_ ' and also ' _Maybe he's making breakfast but can hear every sound that comes out of my mouth_ ' and most importantly ' _Maybe I shouldn't jerk off thinking about my best friend. Let me grab my laptop and look up some porn where a girl is getting eaten out, like a **normal**  person._'

But he doesn't have those right now. So instead of typing in P-O-R-N-H-U-B or something  _else_  on his computer, he's got his throat bared, jaw slack, and he's pushing his hips into a loose fist, building up the intensity in the pit of his stomach.

Little noises are escaping him now, he's making these high ' _ah_ ' sounds with every thrust, and then whimpering slightly when he rubs his thumb over the head. Slowly gaining volume until,  _he doesn't notice_ , the water from the kitchen sink stops running.

Memories from his dream cloud his thoughts, one second he's making mindless noises, the next he's repeating one name over and over again.

"Phil"

A fingernail catches when he thrusts up, and it ends up becoming an uncontrolled buck

" _Phil_ "

"Dan?"

He startles and lets go of his cock, scrambling into a sitting position and facing towards the door. His cheeks are flushed and he's slightly out of breath, and who's staring back at him, none other than the boy whose name was just moaned.

Phil's own eyes are wide, his fingers are gripping the doorknob so hard his knuckles have paled even more (if possible) than the rest of his skin.

They just stay frozen there for a minute, Dan sitting on his bed (dick still hard), Phil standing in the doorway, eyes stuck on Dan's, when they start to trail.. Lower?

Phil's eyes have traveled down Dan's body and are now locked on his cock, hard, with precome leaking at the tip.

He licks his lips, afterwards leaving them to part on their own accord.

It stays quiet between them, right up to the moment, only the sounds of the world around them, the people and machines and animals who haven't stopped doing what they do just because one friend caught the other jerking off to the thought of him, when Phil says

"You need help with that?"

Dan's heart might  _stutter_

His breathing might  _cut off_  in a sharp breath, for just a moment

And he might  _pinch_  himself hard on his left thigh

Because did Phil really just ask him that? Or is this another dream?

Phil carefully (cautiously) makes his way over, eyes flicking down to follow his own feet as they move, and then back up to make an attempt at reading Dan's thoughts.

Dan  _doesn't_  move. He's still frozen, but he's watching Phil, thinking to himself ' _He's joking. He's going to make a fool out of me and then kick me out for being a weird creep_ '. But he sees Phil, and he  _knows_  Phil, for years he's  _known_  Phil.

Dan  _knows_  Phil wouldn't do something like that, and he also knows when Phil's lying.

As Phil climbs onto his bed, and his face slowly gets closer and closer to his own. He knows, at that moment (maybe even all others), Phil is most definitely _not_  lying..

Phil's lips are soft on his. Dan? His eyes have slid shut and he's gone completely pliant in his friend's hands.

He feels two hands on his hips, keeping him anchored. His own hands have made their way into Phil's hair, thumbs slowly stroking his skull, lips parting when Phil's tongue pokes at them.

Their kiss is heated and wet and really everything Dan loves.

Phil tugs lightly at his lower lip and he sucks in a sharp breath, fingers pulling slightly at the fine, soft hairs on the older's head.

"Please" He gasps out.

His hips are pressing up against Phil's, when his bare cock slides against the rough material of Phil's trousers, Dan cries out, and Phil pulls away.

"Phil"

The top slowly makes his way down, fingers rubbing soothing circles on Dan's hip bones, by the time he's in front of Dan's cock, the boy is breathing heavier and staring down with blown pupils and kissed-swollen lips.

Phil licks his lips again at the sight, now he's closer, he can see every detail of Dan now, and he can just smell the arousal dripping from every inch of him.

He's never sucked someone off before, never had a cock in his mouth, never really wanted to until he met Dan. There was something different about him. He didn't want to go all cheesy but, Dan might be what some call ' _the one_ '.

He wants now, Phil wants to taste Dan and have him come in his mouth, but he also wants to fuck Dan, and maybe—  _hopefully_ , a different time, have Dan fuck him.

But, as said before, right now—

Dan grits his teeth and has to count to ten and think of bearded ladies, and Santa Claus, and gross, old, sweaty pants football players throw in the wash, because  _fuck_

Phil's mouth is on his dick, and it's white, hot flames burning the back of his eyelids so he stares at the ceiling instead. Focusing on not coming the first few seconds of actually getting blown by Phil Lester.

Phil's fingers have retreated from his hips and are now making their way under Dan's ass, lifting him and tilting him so Phil can try to get deeper ( _What, so maybe he's seen a bit of gay porn_ ), he's in a sort of mindstate trying to calm his breathing so he won't choke on Dan's dick.

They're digging into Dan's skin slightly, Phil's fingernails, but Dan doesn't seem to mind. He's too busy reveling the fact that he's going to come extremely hard thanks to Phil's mouth.

_In fact_ — Dan's grip tightens in Phil's hair, eyes shut tight so he won't immediately come from the sight, "I'm gonna— Phil, I'm gonna fucking  _come, oh jesus_ "

Phil pulls off fast, lips mere inches away from Dan's cock when he comes, rope after rope of sticky fluid gracing Phil's skin. On his cheek, on his lips, a little on his forehead, and some on his chin.

"ohh  _fuck_ "

He leans back against the pillow, muscles lax and breathing slow and deep. He's about 89% sure that was the most intense orgasm he's ever had. 89%.

In front of him, Phil's still streaked in cum, with swollen lips and wide eyes. "Dan, I need to come"

Dan stares up at him, frozen for a few seconds, unsure on if he should try sucking him off or maybe just spur for a handjob, possibly hoping that maybe Phil will want to do more next time. Hoping there is a next time.

When an idea strikes him, something he read about when he stumbled across those few fanfics, and he's seen it in porn a couple times so it's not like it's  _impossible_  like some of the scary shit their fans write.

"Fuck me"

Phil freezes, eyes widening even more when he meets Dan's eyes and doesn't read the hint of mischief that plays in them when he's joking.

"Dan" Phil starts, resting a hand on his thigh. But he can't finish, because the thought of fucking Dan,  _fucking him after he already came, relaxed and with sensitive nerves_ , well it's making his dick throb. And he  _really_  needs to get off. So he springs for, "Are you sure?".

Dan just smiles up at him, not playful or evil, but lovingly. Resting his own hand on Phil's, he squeezes, and nods towards his night table, "Condoms and lube are in there"

When Phil reaches over and pulls the drawer open, low and behold. Condoms. And lube. Just like Dan said. Which, actually seeing it, is a bit shocking. Has Dan done this before? Does he finger himself?

He shoots a look at him, hoping maybe Dan can read it— Which not surprisingly, he doesn't.

"You've done this before?" He holds up the bottle of ' _Durex Play Feel_ ' and smiles a bit to himself when he sees Dan blush.

"Yeah— I mean, a few times.. I guess"

Dan's obviously embarrassed, maybe he's finally noticing the realism of the situation, maybe he's reverted slightly to teenage flushy-blushy Dan, who stuttered out a Hello and missed a handshake when he first met Phil.

Phil leans over, careful not to squeeze any lube out, or drop any condoms, and kisses Dan softly, almost immediately feeling him calm under the kiss. Only pulling back when he needs breath, "Hey" he rests the little square packets on his thigh and rests his hand on Dan's neck (he  _doesn't_  startle),

"You can be as gay as you want with me, Dan Howell"

This of course causes Dan to shove him lightly, while he smiles with his tongue poked out ("I'd totally beat you up if you weren't so cute." Dan warns in his obvious joking tone, playfully glaring at him).

Dan kicks off his sleep pants, all the way, Phil helping him along the way. Maybe Dan's legs get tangled in them halfway down, and  _maybe_  Phil has to stifle a slightly hysterical giggle, but then Dan's naked.

Dan's  ** _naked_**.

The air shifts, and when Dan bites his lip he drags Phil down for another kiss. And Phil knows  _now's the time_.

He pushes Dan back so he  _would_  be laying on top of him if his arms (pardon, _arm_ ) gave out, and skillfully (somehow) gets some lube on his fingers and his _fingers_  down to behind Dan's balls. Slowly putting the lightest bit of pressure close to Dan's rim.

Slowly sliding down until his fingertip is circling his hole, just a little bit  _more_ — _lightest bit of pressure_ — Dan gasps out a little noise and shifts his hips, the movement letting Phil's finger sink in deeper.

" _OH_ " His fingers grip the material of Phil's collar, the older kissing his collarbone, leaving small bite marks and attempting to calm Dan down.

"You okay?"

Dan shifts again, pressing back against Phil's hand, "Another" he murmurs, and Phil carefully starts working in another finger along side his pointer.

"What about now?"

Dan breathes in slowly, he can feel his dick jumping at the intrusion and winces a bit, it's so  _soon_.

Phil slowly starts moving his fingers, making little scissor motions, and then pressing deeper, searching, and when Dan lets out a high whining sound and tilts his hips, Phil knows he's found the spot. ( _He said, he's seen porn_ )

Phil's still leaving marks on Dan's collar when he feels himself being shoved slightly. Dan's pushing him off and mumbling incoherent sentences, except one that goes straight to Phil's dick.

"Come on, get inside me, I want to feel you"

It's all he needs to pull his fingers free and watch as Dan's body tries to keep him in, eyes flicking up to see Dan's face screwed up and obviously waiting for Phil. Waiting for Phil to push himself  _inside of him_.

Phil starts taking off  _his_  sleeping clothes, sparing Dan not but a second to stare at his chest before his trousers and pants are pulled off and thrown  _somewhere no one cares_ , off of the bed and onto the floor. Now they're both naked, and about to have sex.

He unwraps the condom shakily, excited for what's to come, and more excited to come. And rolls it onto his dick, settling in between Dan's spread legs, and kissing him slow and lustfully, only pulling back for air.

Their foreheads bump together, both pairs of eyes,  _brown and blue_ , sliding shut, "How do you want to do this?"

"Like this", when Phil opens his eyes again, Dan's staring at him, "I want to see you come. So like this."

No matter what he could even think to do, Phil can't stop the spark of excitement and shudder of intensity of the moment, rush through him.

He lines himself up carefully, the head of his dick just barely brushing against Dan's most intimate area. Dan thinks, he didn't get the best look at Phil's dick. He'll have to check it out later.

And then, Phil's pushing, against the resistance, in a frozen moment, until he gets past, and the head of his dick is  _inside Dan_.

He waits a moment, watching Dan carefully, hips slowly pushing forward until it's his hip bones pressed against the bare skin of Dan's ass. He doesn't move, just watches Dan's face, waits while it's screwed up  _more_  with an uncomfortable expression,  _waits_  until he relaxes his brow a little and stops biting his lip so hard.

Then and  _only then_ , does he shift his hips slightly.

And bite back a moan because  _holy. Fucking. Shit._  He's fully inside his best friend, doing the most intimate thing you can do. But he doesn't want to show pleasure in case Dan's still uncomfortable. That'd be a dick move.

But then Dan moans a little, and his fingers get tighter on Phil's skin, so he pulls back a little and thrusts in, enough to make Dan arch.

Pretty soon they have a rhythm, and Dan's crying out, dick fully hard again, with every hit against his prostate, and Phil's grunting and smiling and kissing Dan  _hard._

A clash of teeth, lips, and tongues.

"The sound you make,  _fuck, Dan_ "

Below him, Dan nods fast and shakily, arms that are resting on Phil's neck, pulling him closer so they can just breath each other's breath while Phil thrusts into him.

Dan's  _pretty sure_  Phil's close, because his movements are getting sloppy and his breathing is more rapid, and then  _oh fuck_ , then Phil is biting his neck and no one's ever done it before, but it's gotta be something for Dan because the next second he's coming, intensely.

His ass is clenching around Phil's cock, and then Phil's moaning loud one more time and Dan's eyes are somehow open even as he's starting to finish, cum streaking his belly, and he's watching Phil's mouth drop open as he thrusts in one last time and lets the aftershocks of Dan's orgasm push him off the cliff that is  _his_ orgasm.

Phil basically drops himself on Dan, gulping in air as if he might die.

And Dan has to physically push him off and out (he makes a little sound at the loss), so  _he_  can breathe.

It's too quiet in the room. Except for their breathing, but that's nothing. He doesn't want awkward, he wants Phil.

It's like having Phil inside him woke up a part of his brain he shut off when everyone started going crazy about phan.

He wants Phil.

More sex, blowjobs, handjobs, maybe rimming, he wants to try new things with him.

But he also wants coffee with Phil, and movie dates, and snuggles and cuddles, and rainy days where they make cake and throw flour at each other, and they may do that already, but he wants that and also wants to kiss Phil when they do, and hug him, and call him  _his_.

Dan mentally slaps himself because  _wow_ , that's a lot to think about after sex.

He doesn't honestly know if Phil wants that, sure there had been tension and feelings between them when they first met, but hadn't they put those aside? Maybe this was just a spur of the moment thing. He doesn't know if there's going to be a next time.

He jumps a little when something drops onto the floor (Phil tied the condom), and there's arms around him. Phil's low voice saying "I'll clean that up later." and then they're kissing again, this time it's just like the first.

Soft and slow.

Phil pulls back and kisses his nose, eyes wrung with sleep, "Next time  _you're_ fucking  _me_ "

Oh.

_Oh_.

Dan smiles to himself, petting Phil's hair as they both start drifting off to sleep. There's going to be a next time.


End file.
